Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Casting
Casting details. The Power Rangers 'Red Ranger' 392.jpg|Anthony Marsh Jr. Donnie Wahlberg-SGG-030404.jpg|Donnie Wahlberg Wes+Bentley+Australians+Film+Awards+Benefit+RTHAVRdXqRQl.jpg|Wes Bentley noomi_8.jpg|Noomi Rapace Don Cheadle (2).jpg|Don Cheadle Josh-Cooke-b.jpg|Josh Cooke For the past 10 years, Marsh mainly wanted Tobey Maguire in be in the project as the Red Ranger. Marsh's casting of Maguire was based on the actor's success in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy (2002-2007). Unfortunately, on July 20, 2012, Marsh has let Maguire go, despite the fact that he realized "I had a man-crush on Tobey. It's been 10 years. Just because he was once Spider-Man don't mean I have to obsess over the guy for no reason. It was just, his Spidey was my influence of my personal life and my influence on the movie's main protagonist but right now, I'm looking for a different actor unlike him." Following Maguire's rejection, Marsh tried actors Jason Priesley, Zac Efron , Keiran Culkin, Orlando Bloom, Kevin Zegers, Chris Evans, and some others for a perminent cast replacement. None of the following actors have successfully auditioned for Tony Marshall following Maguire's firing. Jake Gyllenhaal was another actor Marsh wanted numberous times to play him but it initially fell through. On July 21, 2012, Wes Bentley has been officially attached to play Tony Marshall. On November 4, 2012, Instead of using Maguire's "Red Ranger" character from the unmade films, Marsh decided to bring back Leo Corbett - the original Red Galaxy Ranger - for the reboot. 'New Galaxy Rangers (Pink, Green, Blue and Yellow)' For the role of Gwen McQueen , Shannon Spruill , known for her ringname as "Daffney" in WCW/TNA, was originally cast to play her in The Rise of Trakeena production of Marsh's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie in 2010. Unfortunately, by March 15, 2011, Spruill was completely released from TNA and Spruill was also released from the film's production. Following that, months later and in between the period of months following the end of Marsh's career and graduation of a student in Gaithersburg High School, Marsh have tried to find a few actresses to replaced Spruill but he said "I can't think of anyone Gwen but yet I can think of a lot of women for Trakeena's part for the movie". In late September, the producers gave Marsh an unknown (though regular) woman who resides the capital city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. This "woman" Marsh couldn't identify after seeing here as "HarleyQuinnPsycho" on YouTube. By October, he found out that her real name is Rachel Dillinger . Dillinger is also an actress, mainly wanting to try to get into the gig. Before any of the two was cast to play Gwen, Marsh originally wanted the late Brittany Murphy, before her untimely death in late 2009, for the role of Gwen. A few actresses - following Spruill's firing from the previous film's production and TNA Wrestling - have auditioned for Gwen but those few "didn't make the cut" for Marsh. On September 17, 2012, Marsh has released Rachel Dillinger from the part, after a very long absence off screen and inactivity from her main acting role after her last and recent Harley Quinn video. On October 1, 2012, it was going to become an expection that Jenna Dewan would be in talks and possibly take Gwen's part in Dillinger's absence. Also following Dillinger's inactivity, Marsh had plans to see if actress Shawnee Smith (Becker, Anger Management) would be interested. Lacey Chambert, Bonnie Somerville, Rachel McAdams, Lisa Durupt, Soliel Moon Frye, Ginnifer Goodwin and Amy Adams were in talks by the producers for Gwen's part in Dillinger's absence but none of them were interested in playing her in the movie completely. On September 29, 2012, it has been confirmed by Marsh that Jenna Dewan will not play Gwen. It has now been concieved that Noomi Rapace http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Noomi_Rapacewill play the part. Rider Strong has been attached as Billy James from the getgo. He has been cast to play him during the canceled "Rise of Trakeena" production of the planned Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy film Marsh has been constantly working on forever with no success. In the past, Marsh originally had Will Friedle , who was previously considered for the character in Marsh's past unmade projects of PRLG from 2002 to 2009, to have the part originally for 3 films. On November 4, 2012, Strong decided not to return to repraise the role Marsh gave him for "The Rise of Trakeena" and had an option to stay on as one of the film's producers (since Strong does produce, write and directs in his own films other than act) as Marsh went and sought Josh Cooke (Big Day, Dexter) to take his stead in the cast. Browne Jones ' part, as of September 10, 2012, has been recast to actor Don Cheadle http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Don_Cheadle(mostly known for being in most of director Steven Soderbergh 's films) for this film. He was originally considered to be played by first Tony Terrell-Smith then Charlie Murphy in the previous projects by Marsh. Trakeena Now here's the main casting problem - Trakeena , Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's main villainess. As reported via Facebook, YouTube, and on The Morphin Grid Wiki's blogs site (before they were deleted in early 2012, despite that the Power Rangers/Super Sentai wiki, as of now, no longer accepts fanwork) dozens of times, Marsh has been trying to ressurrect Trakeena for the reboot but none of his thoughts as shared to people were fed back. Marsh had written down a long list of TV/film actresses considered for Trakeena. While the fan-film was still stuck in Development Hell, Marsh had a very long list of actresses considered for Trakeena for his Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film. The actresses (and some other female celebrities of other genres) involved included Wendie Malick (Marsh's first and original choice for the role, but turned it down), Teri Hatcher, Emmanuelle Vaugier, Jennfier Bini-Taylor, Emma Stone, Joely Fisher, Sienna Miller, Jenny McCarthy, Angelina Jolie, Milla Jovovich , Jennifer Esposito, Tricia Helfer, Jami Gertz, Rita Wilson, Gina Gershon, Elizabeth Banks , Mo Collins, Eva Mendes, Juilette Lewis, Robin Givens, Arielle Vandenberg, Bryce Dallas Howard, Courtney Cox, Gwen Stefani, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Stephnie Weir, Mila Kunis, Ali Larter, Susan Lucci, Vanessa Marcil, Maggie Wheeler, Kate Walsh , Patricia Heaton , January Jones, Christina Applegate (either as "Trakeena" or "Gwen McQueen"), Lisa Wilcox, Diora Baird (before being cast as Brittney Allison ), Anne Hathaway, Kat Dennings (rumored), Naomi Watts, Elizabeth Hurley, Catherine O'Hara, and several more actresses would be selected. Trakeena's casting mainly got tough when he previously offered the part to his former ex-ladyfriend, Susan Frishman (Gaithersburg High School's assistant principal) until she quit the film so early on October 27, 2010 while production on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena was still going on. On September 19, 2012, while still looking back at why the previous project was considered a failure and the major lack of cooperation on it, Marsh said: :"I remember 2 years ago, when I was working on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena -when the Lost Galaxy title was still abbr.'d as LG, I really didn't like how things were going. I wanted the film to be successful before I show it to my friends. But the film didn't go well at all during shooting. Mrs.(Susan) F. really screwed this movie over for me. I asked her to play voice Trakeena, I gave her a Trakeena puppet, started shooting her first scene in late September, then when I kept bothering her and bothering her and bothering her and bothering her and bothering her so much, by mid-October, it was like she didn't really want to do this. I know she needs to do her job, but doing the movie without her was plain dull. I did kept stalking her in order to help me. It's true. It's all true. Mr and Mrs. whatstheirnames were right back at Bridge, I was really obsessed with this movie, and, more importantly, her. By the time I was given the scripts (for Trakeena) back, my former counselor told me that Frishman had quit the film. When he told me that, I turned around, said nothing as I let my anger explode inside and saved it when I got home and came to school the next day and work on it around lunchtime (like I was doing until I [ ]ed up in March of 2011 at the Pep Rally ceremony). After I graduated from High School, I continued to keep going on this but by this past summer, I realized it was getting old. Who in my neighborhood wants my help? Nobody." On August 30, 2012, Marsh continued to find more actresses and more female entertainers of other genres for Trakeena's role in the film, but more of them turned it down. While Paramount was still planning this reboot film of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - under Steven Soderbergh's direction - the studio and producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura once had a thought on bringing Doro Pesch, known for her 1980s rock band Warlock, to play Trakeena. It so happens to find out that Pesch is "not an actress", therefore, she cannot be used for the role. Siouxsie Sioux (of Siouxsie and the Banshees fame) was another female rock star icon the studio had in mind for "Trakeena" before bringing up Doro. They also realized Sioux is not an actress neither. Marsh said: : "This isn't working out. If I can't nobody who can fit Trakeena's image and physicique for the film, who could? I might as well not bring Trakeena up no more again. This is pathetic. I know the character is dead, but to tell the truth, if you bring back a villain with such dark development from the dead it would make things worse. It has for me. There is no way (in Power Rangers fanfiction) I can bring Trakeena back. She was destroyed forever. She's the past. Why bother bring her back? I know, right now, that there are about over a million women (in their 20s and 30s and somewhat beyond) who don't watch Power Rangers and has never watched Lost Galaxy and saw Amy Miller-Rolle wear the suit and makeup and portray the character in a very sympathetic, power-hungry, mean-spirited manner for 33 episodes. She's the Greatest Female Villain ever (even in a kids show like Power Rangers). Seriously, what female out there wouldn't want or not to play her for a movie I'm working on? I know, as I said to myself so many times, it's extremely hard to imagine someone (mainly a movie or TV actress) in Trakeena's black form-fitting bug suit and exotic makeup for this movie. There is no way in the world. I can't believe myself, after having this Lost Galaxy-obsession for 13 years, I've been so obsessed of trying to resurrecting Trakeena for the film with someone, unlike Amy Rolle, to play her. I had to reeat the character's words from "Escape the Lost Galaxy ": There's is only one person who can play Trakeena on Power Rangers, and that's Amy Miller-Rolle!" On September 10, 2012, Marsh had begun to see if actress Jerry Hall http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Jerry_Hallwould take the part. Hall is mainly known for having small bit characters in film and television before in the past, most promiently, her small role of Alicia Hunt in Batman (1989). "I've noticed this person from somewhere, oh yeah, but I couldn't recall her in Batman , though she did have a small part in that. Jerry's more into broadway with those British broads over at London, where she currently resides, so how in the world can we get an iconic 80s American Texas-born supermodel who is currently in a European territory in London back to here for a few months and once the film is done, she can go back? No way in the world there." Others - Supporting Since the film is no longer under the working production banner of "The Rise of Trakeena", Kristen Bell will not play Wendy Jane O'Hara in the reboot and the character will not be present in this film. All other actors who were in the previous undone project(s) have also been dropped too. Joseph Gordon-Levitt 's final scene for the post-Rise of Trakeena cut of the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie was on June 16, 2012, therefore, he will not return as Villamax XXIII for the reboot, instead, his role has been rejuvenated by the casting of Michael Fassbender . See Also: * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 reboot film) Script Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014